Animal is Back PART 2 OF SO SHOCKING ITS GOTTA BE GOOD
by CrazzzzyChick2
Summary: Disclaimer I do NOT own any part of Teen Titans with that being said please enjoy Part 2 of SO SHOCKING ITS GOTTA BE GOOD


When Robin returned to the T-tower he went to his room and carefully took the note out of his pocket. He laid the note ever so carefully on his desk like it was an ancient artifact. He then proceeded to open the note and flatten it out he wanted to cry when he got half way through reading it. ' Robin if you are reading this then it means Slade is dead or dying eaither way you can be proud of me now I finally did something right you wont have to worry about Slade ever again. Robin I learned a lot when I was with Slade I know everything you did wasn't your fault. I should have known from day one something was up with my big bro, but I always had the small doubt that you hated me like everybody I have ever known. That's why I just excepted what you did and told the others that i was fine that you knew what you were doing. I want you to know that I'm not leaving because of you I'm leaving because I have things I need to finish. I'm meeting up with kid flash to help finish my training so I can catch the people who murdered my parents. I should be back in about a year till then keep the team no keep the family together tell starfire how you feel I know she feels the same I could always smell the love you guys put out. If it's not to much tell Cy to not beat my high score and to keep practicing cause i'm coming back and when I do hes goin down. Also try and make Raven laugh make sure she doesnt try and draw away from you guys thats why I always tried to include her that and I love her but dont tell her that. That's my job for when I come back. And Robin you need to forgive Batman for what ever he did he had your best at heart. (I know this isn't in any comic or show but its my story so :P) by the way I got around I know all about your last fight with batman and im no idiot I know who you both are really just like I know all of you ask me in a year to prove it and I will I will also tell you who I really am. Animal AKA Beast Boy out'

When the restof the team finally showed up Robin had read and reread the note 4 times he then took the note and carefully folded it back up and placed it in a secret locked compartment in his desk. He got up and went to call Batman while he was waiting for him to answer he tried to stop crying Batman: long time no... whats wrong?

Robin: I screwed up Bruce. I know back then you were only protecting me and I'm sorry for what I said but not for me leaving I lead my own team now we are called...

Batman: the Teen Titans I know...what made you call?

Robin:I...promised a friend.

As Batman and Robin were catching up the team was wandering around aimlessly trying to figure out what just happened Raven was the first to speak "He kissed me!?" Cyborg was second "he finally did it"

Raven: Did what?

Cyborg: he finally had the guts to kiss you

Starfire: yes but where is friend 'Animal' gone?

Cyborg: I dont know but I want to find him.

At this point Robin had hung up with Batman feeling much better then he has in years and speaks up "No Animal has some business to tend to he will be back in a year till then he wants us to stay together not as a team but as a family and thats what we are going to do. I made a promise to Animal and I'm not going to let him down ever again I just fulfilled one of them now im going to finish another" he waled up to Starfire and kissed her flat on the lips "Star I love you will you go out with me" Cyborg and Ravens jaw dropped and Starfire screamed a "yes!" Robin held her hand and said "and thats the second promise now I need your help in keeping this family whole till Beast Boy comes back.

1 year later

Animal hadn't changed much since he killed Slade. He has complete control over his powers and grew his hair back to the way it was when he was beast boy but other wise no change. As he approached the T-tower he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Raven had opened the door. Animal smiled showing his elongated k9's and white teeth. "hey Rae how ya been" he asked in a deep growl like voice. Raven's jaw dropped and she closed it and jumped into his arms hugging him tight around the neck. "Never leave me again" he moved her now shoulder length hair and whispered "dont plan on it now come on lets go find the others." Raven slowly let go of Animals neck and walked with him to the elevator and went to the living room where Robin and Starfire were making out on the couch and Cyborg was cooking some eggs and ham and bacon and some orange juice and some bbq see when Animal left Cyborg was determined to keep him alive by making his favorite tofu so everybody would remember him. Animal steped out of the elevator with Raven and said "Good to see you took my advice Robin!" Cyborg turned around so fast he dropped the orange juice but luckily it landed in the sink. Robin and Starfire broke apart so fast that Robin could have sworn they got whiplash. Starfire was the first to recover.

Starfire flew into a hug with Animal and squeezed as tight as she could and he hugged her with half his strength and instead of him not being anle to breath Starfire gasped out "friend Animal you have gotten strong" Animal smirked and said " thats only half my strength star and I'm happy to see your speach has inproved bet its from all the make out sessions with Robin." Robin and Starfire both blushed as Cyborg started to laugh and Raven giggled. Animal turned around so fast you couldn't even blink. "Okay I know I was gone long but since when do you think I'm funny?" It was Ravens turn to flush red "I finally have my emotions under control im aloud to show them a lot more now." "Oh okay" Animal then turned back around and said "hey Cy glade to see you finally like tofu."

Cyborg:Ew no way man im just so use to you wantin it I just always make it its yours if ya want it"

Animal: thanks man

Starfire: um sir Animal may i call you friend Beast Boy like I use too? Like we use too?

Animal: wow havent been called that in a long time...sure id like that

Robin: so Beast Boy we are all here and its safe we all are. Can you tell me now?

Cyborg looked confused like everybody else but didnt say anything.

Beast Boy: sure.

He then turned and looked at Raven he pointed

Beast Boy: you are Rachel Roth {points at Starfire} you are Koriand'r or Kory for short {points at Cyborg} your Victor Stone {points at Robin} your Dick Grayson of the flying Graysons you were taken in by Bruce Wayne when you watched your family die you then sought revenge. And I am Garfield Mark Logan Gar for short.

Everyone stode with there mouths open

Beast Boy: I told you Robin I know all about you guys im not nieve or an idiot you may not know this but I know everything there is to know about animals and im a 4th level collage nerd in math I make jokes or use to make jokes because I was scared.

If you know any background storys for bb cyborg robin raven or star send it to me in a review thanks hope you enjoy more to come


End file.
